


What are we now?

by TheDeadAreWalking



Category: Markiplier (RPF)
Genre: Angst, M/M, ship if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 02:21:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12355479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDeadAreWalking/pseuds/TheDeadAreWalking
Summary: Dark has to go collect his old friend.(Set right after 'Who killed Markiplier?')





	What are we now?

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't really shippy but more just some feels I have. 
> 
> Unbeta'd

At first it was painful.

That's the only way he could describe it. He was a singular person with multiple thoughts and memories. All at once shoving to get at the front and to do what was best. He learned to live with it. He learned to make them flow and produce useful things. 

Damien. A demon. 

Selene. A witch. 

You. An innocent. 

All of us. Betrayed. 

Me. Chaos. 

But then there was him. 

Colonel. Insanity. 

Will. Home. 

Will. Nostalgia. 

Losing yourself to this rebirth was painful but nothing was more painful than losing him. It was like watching your touchstone sink into an endless ocean. 

The difference between himself and you is you knew you changed. You knew things were never going to be the same. He had no idea, he simply didn't know. 

Dark tried to push memories that weren't all his away as much as he could put somehow they always came back. They didn't feel like his memories because he didn't live them out but they were there all the same. 

You could barely pass for human with him along but refused to leave him behind. Dark couldn't leave the only thing he cared about behind no matter how much trouble it brought him. 

They had trouble at the start. People were after them, they had to hide. They had to run but eventually it became a ghost story. They were forgotten. No one could believe a story about an reality altering man killing a movie star and on the run with a demon for very long. They made it in several tabloid but eventually no one even recognized them. 

-

Revenge was first and foremost on Dark's mind. Mark had to pay for causing all their deaths and causing Will to lose his mind but he soon realized this was easier said then done. Mark had run off with Damian's body and seemingly off the grid. But he quickly realized he had bigger issues. 

Will wasn't holding up well. His first clue was when he stopped seeing the body of the general attorney and instead saw us. Something no human saw. He saw Damian and Celine and you. He burst into tears and hugged us for hours that it was a really good prank but that we should have stopped it a while ago. 

Dark slowly hugged back. He was at a loss for words unable to understand all the voices in his head. One felt undeniable love, one felt sorrow and the small one that never said much felt regret. 

Dark decided to simply hold the crying man until he pulled back and what he said next would have broken Dark's heart if he had one, "But where's Mark?"

Dark didn't have an answer. One day he hoped he would. 

-

The changes came slowly. It felt like watching himself get wiped away. With each brightly colored silly clothing article that replaced Will's old wardrobe Dark felt a piece of himself chip off. Parts of a him he never was. People he will never be. 

He nearly screamed the day Will changed his facial pink. He saw the room get a little grayer. 

-

"Dark?" Dark isn't sure where the name came from. One day Will had just started calling him that. He use to call him many names. Damian, Celine, you but then he started calling us Dark. Dark doesn't like to think about it. But he prefers having his own name and not the once inside. Dark hummed back in acknowledgement not taking his eyes off the papers spread out in front of himself, "it didn't come back."

Dark spun to face his friend. He was covered in blood, "What didn't come back?" 

"They came back last time. You came back!" Will said sounding angry, "it didn't come back, Dark! Make it come back!"

Dark swallowed thickly, "Who was it?"

"A them more than an it. A family. They aren't coming back for some reason, Dark."

Dark never liked blood. All parts of him cringed at the sight and smell of it but for some reason he knew that while this may be a first it won't be a last, "It's...it's okay we just have to go again. They'll wake up if we leave okay? Do you trust me?"

Will let a smile slip across his face, "Of course, Celine. I'd trust you to the end of the world, my love," Dark felt a crack in his shell and screamed. Will didn't seem to care. Didn't even flinch. He laughed, "Oh, Damian, you sly dog, I care about you too old friend don't worry. And you—"

"ENOUGH!" Dark shouted quickly calming himself. Control he needed control, "Will, we don't use those names anymore, okay?"

"Sorry." Will shrugged sitting down and pulling out a gun before making it disappear. 

Dark sat down also and started to plan where to go. 

Anywhere, he guess. Away. They'll figure it. 

"Are you mad at me?"

The same part of him that always felt strongly for Will tugged. "Never. I just get frustrated. You will always be my closest friend."

"Okay, Damian."

**Author's Note:**

> I think I'll do a few more of these because honestly this is too much. These people deserved better. It's all so sad. Fuck. Comment and kudos but please comment talk to me about this shit. 
> 
> Let me know if you'd like it to get shippier because it might.


End file.
